Expansion ideas
:For possible future races for these expansions see Future race ideas It was rumored that there would be 5-6 expansions as a group of extensions to the world of Azeroth which were mentioned in an interview by a leading person within Blizzard ("We have made concepts for this expansion, and we already have enough ideas for 5-6 more"). In addition, in December 2006 Nethaera stated on the forums when asked whether there would be another expansion after The Burning Crusade: "Yes, we are working on plans. No, I can't tell you what they are, how far they are or what timeline we are looking at. Sorry. :(" Below are ideas by users where future World of Warcraft expansions could possibily visit. The following are undeveloped regions that have enough content for an expansion pack. These ideas are grouped geographically: General expansion ideas World of Warcraft: The Tempest Crusade *Synopsis: Thanks to the help of bold heroes, the Naaru have retaken Tempest Keep, and the Burning Legion has been defeated once again, driven from both Azeroth and Outland. The time has come to defeat the demonic army before it can cause more damage to the universe. It's time for.. thr Tempest Crusade! Equiping an army of voluntered heroes, citizens and soldiers alike with state-of-the-art technology (combining Draenei crystal technology with blacksmithing and enginnering), a massive, nearly invincible host arrived: the Tempest Legion. Combining 10000 soldiers with powerful armor, weapons, and siege weaponry, lead by powerful heroes, the Tempest Legion set out to other worlds, saving those attacked by the Burning Legion and retaking those already conquered, in an attempt to locate the Legion's Capital: The Legion Stronghold. Despite superior firepower and defenses, the Tempest Legion is vastly outnumbered (1000000 to 1) and Kil'jaeden the Deceiver has been preparing a new invasion plan: in which the first step is the ressusrection of Sargeras the Dark Titan. For that, he'll need a powerful artifact: an artifact with vast powers, deep within Uldum. If decripted, it can be used for the return of the Dark Titan. A massive demon invasion force arrived in Tanaris, and began searching for the gauntlet in Uldum's chambers. However, to attune Sargeras's Soul to the device, a powerful demonic power source is required. For that, Kil'jaeden has send his legions to Grim Batol, to destroy the Red Dragonflight, and recover the Demon Soul, whose shatered pieces are being held there. If Sargeras returns and takes command of the Burning Legion, the universe may be destroyed forever. * Related Areas: Outer Space - worlds conquered or under attack by the Burning Legion (Argus, K'aresh and many others) and even new worlds to colonize; Tempest Keep as Neutral Capital in Outer Space * Related Opposing Forces: Burning Legion * Related Intelligent/Playable Forces: Ethereals, Red Dragonflight, perhaps new alien races in a new world * Possible new Hero Classes: one for each race and new class for all races (Dragon Knight - warriors blessed with the Red Dragonflight's powers) * Possible new Professions: Runesmith, Crystalworker * Possible new stuff: Level Cap raised to 100, profession skill bar raised to 600, and new mount (Tempest Crystal Dragon with 500% flying speed and 300% ground speed) World of Warcraft: The Great Sea * Related areas: The Great Sea, The Maelstrom, Pandaria, Nazjatar, Mak'aru, Broken Isles, Undermine, Zandalar, Tel Abim ,Plunder Isle, Gilneas, and the greater Kul Tiras area of islands. * Related opposing forces: Naga, Queen Azshara and her underwater army. Perhaps also an Old God, or the Elemental Lord Neptulon the Tidehunter, Mur'gul. Some of the other forces in the great sea are the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the trolls of Zandalar. * Related intelligent/playable races: Murloc, Makrura, Pandaren, Goblin, Naga, Worgen, Ogre, High elves. * Possible new hero classes: Sailor, Pirate , Buccaneer, Tinker, Potion Doc, Primal * Related professions: Brewmaster, Tinker * Possible extra stuff: Underwater mounts, Underwater Dungeons / Raids, Swift Aquatic Form (maybe its a shark/penguin) World of Warcraft: The Emerald Dream * Related areas: Emerald Dream, Emerald Paradise * Related opposing forces: The Nightmare (an Old God) * Related intelligent/playable races: Children of Cenarius, Earthen, Furbolg, Treant, Dryad * Nethaera says: "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." Possible extra stuff: Spirit mounts you can use while corpse running, portals and/or shortcuts to several places in the world. World of Warcraft: Wars with the Old Gods * Related areas: Underground Azeroth. * Related opposing forces: Old Gods (three remain). * Related intelligent/playable races: Centaur, Earthen, Trogg, Giant, Kobold, Elemental, Gnoll, Dark Iron Dwarf, Qiraji, Harpy. This expansion was called "Rise of the Old Gods", but this name doesn't make sense according to the lore; if the Old Gods rise, the world would be torn apart. So "Wars with the Old Gods" seems more appropriate. Manuelwow's idea of Wars with the Old Gods. World of Warcraft: The Elemental Plane * Related areas: The four layers of the Elemental Plane (The Skywall, Deephome, The Firelands, The Abyssal Maw). * Related opposing forces: Elementals. * Related intelligent/playable races: Elementals, Dark Iron Dwarf World of Warcraft: Lost Civilizations * Since the location of Pandaria is unknown, it's really hard to say where Pandaren fit best. Ogres could possibly also feature, as could Harpies. World of Warcraft: War of the Ancients * Related areas: Ancient Kalimdor before the Sundering. (Accessed via Caverns of Time) * Related opposing forces: Highborne, Satyr, Burning Legion, Azotha (primitive Humans) , Ancients, Demigods. * Related intelligent/playable races: Satyr, Earthen, Furbolgs, Harpies. World of Warcraft: To Argus * Related areas: Argus, the Eredar homeworld. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, Worgen, Unknown Others * Related playable races: Broken, Felguard, Worgen * Related opposing races: Felguard, Infernal, Eredar, Broken, Worgen * Related enemy bosses: Kil'jaeden * Possible extra stuff: guild spaceships, exodar-looking World of Warcraft: Moons of Draenor *Realated areas: Various moons of Draenor. *Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, Various new alien species. *Related playable races: New Alien race. World of Warcraft: On the way to Twisting Nether * Related areas: Other parts of former Draenor, because it´s said, that Draenor was much larger than Azeroth, so it´s probable that the Outlands are not the only inhabited part. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, The Void, maybe some new currently unknown faction. * Related playable races: Broken, Arakkoa, Ethereal. World of Warcraft: The Black Dragonflight * Related areas: Burning Steppes, Blackrock Spire, Badlands, Dustwallow Marsh, Blade's Edge Mountains * Related opposing forces: Black Dragonflight * Related playable races: Dragon (Both Factions), Pandaren (Alliance), Half-ogres (Mok'Nathal) (Horde) * Related opposing races: Dragon * Related enemy bossess: Deathwing * Related features: Dragon Mounts, Playable Race Dragon: Racial Ability: Shapeshifting/Fire Breath/Flight, Playable Race Pandaren: Another druid race, Playable Race Mok'Nathal: Another druid race World of Warcraft: Into Darkness * Related areas: Moonshade Hills, Thundersong Valley * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion forces under Mephistroth, naga * Related intelligent/playable races: Shadeclaw trolls, furbolgs * Possible new classes: Shadow Knight, Elementist World of Warcraft: The Traders League * Related areas: Kezan, Tel'Abim, The Undermine * Related playable races: Goblin, Ethereal, ? * Related new faction: The Traders League (neutral to both factions Horde and Alliance, the Goblins only want to make money) * Related Proffesions: Trading * Related Extra's: Goblins can take up to 5 proffesions but in return their base stats are low, the Goblins are neutral to all humanoids and have the Passive Skill: Sneaky Trader giving them a 10% discount on all items sold in shops World of Warcraft Call of the Final Hour *Synopis: The Infinite Dragonflight begins a complete assault on all timelines, in an attempt to finally overwhelm the Bronze Dragonflight. The Bronze Dragonflight, unable to counteract such an attack, enlists the aid of the denizens of Azeroth to fight them back. *Related Areas: An extension on the Caverns of Time would function as a lobby to different timelines which would function as zones. The zones would be things such as - Old Hyjal, Plains of Farahlon (Netherstorm before destruction), Old Shadowmoon Valley (Temple of Karabor would function as a neutral city, similar in function to Shattrath) Old Eastern Plaguelands before the Plague struck, and Ancient Azeroth (a small part of Azeroth far before even the Night Elves existed and Elementals roamed the world freely, the Infinite Dragonflight delayed the Titan's arrival to let the elementals spread havoc. This zone will have Bronze Dragonflight outposts, rather than past outposts.) (NOTE: All these zones are traveled to during peaceful times. Things such as Old Hyjal should not be mixed up with the current raid instance Battle for Mount Hyjal. In addition, in zones you would have a "disguise" placed upon you by the Bronze Dragonflight while in this zones, identical in effect to the Old Hillsbrad disguise.) *Related Opposing Forces: Infinite Dragonflight, Elementals. *Related intelligent/playable races: Bronze Dragons, Ethereals, Naga. Capital Cities for these races would be the Nethercore for the Ethereals and Naz'goral for the Naga. *Related Hero Classes: Chronomancer, Blademaster. *Related Professions: Beastiology (Temporary combat pets, different mounts, various items. Similar in engineering in that most Beastiology-made items will have a Beastiology requirement to use.) *Extras: More mounts and pets. Assaults launched on Azeroth by the Infinite Dragonflight in the form of World Events. *Related Dungeons: Various Infinite Dragonflight strongholds, more Caverns of Time instances (Slaying of Medivh - fight through Karazhan with the team destined to kill Medivh. Infinite Dragonflight attempts to stop you.) and the Deathwing Coven - Deathwing's lair. (Similar to Gruul's lair in that it is relatively short - two draconic warmasters must be killed before engaging Deathwing.) World of Warcraft: The Eternal Invasion *Related areas: Kezan, Tel'Abim, The Undermine, Northrend, The Maelstrom, The Abyssal Maw, Deephome *Related faction: The Splinter - Various races that have joined together to declare peace through supremacy over their respective opposition. *Related playable races: Icepelt Furbolgs, Bloodaxe Trolls, Duskhammer Dwarves, Fentrin Centaurs, Wrathtalon Arakkoa (Similar "crash landing" story as Draenei). *Related classes: Necromancer (Corpses can be pets), Monk *Related professions: Fletcher - Mainly uses wood to make bows, wands and staves; Breeder - Allows player pets to be personalized (visually and statistically) and opens mount options. *Related enemies: Arthas and the Scourge, Neptulon and his creatures, Therazane and her creations, Queen Azshara and her naga *Related racial specials: Reputation is ruptured between the Gelkis and Magram centaurs and increased with Grizzlemaw and Timbermaw Hold. World of Warcraft: The Fourth War *Synopsis: The time has come for the Alliance & Horde to declare war upon themselves. But there are other forces who are merging behind the back of both factions. *Related areas: Argus, K’aresh, Dark Below, Emerald Dream, Great Dark, Twisting Nether and Elemental Plane. *Related opposing forces: Burning Legion in a full extent, All the Forces of the Old Gods and Other Forces of *the Great Dark.. *Related intelligent/playable races: 2 Arakkoa, Broken draenei, Centaur, Cenarian, Drakonid, Dragonspawn, Ethereal, Faceless One, Furbolg, Gnolls, Goblin, Half-ogre, Harpy, Makrura, Magnataur, Mo'arg, Murloc, Naga, Nathrezim, Nerubian, Ogre, Pandaren, Quilboar, Satyr, Tuskarr and Worgen. *Related professions: Boat-Crafter, House-Builder etc. *Possible Extra-Stuff: Breed of pets World of Warcraft: Rescheduled for Visitation *Synopsis: The Titans revisit the worlds they created, in an attempt to "fix" the "anomalies" they have encountered. The anomalies , like Dwarves, are the humanoid races, and "fixing" means eliminating them. Therefore all races must unite in the ultimate war against their Creatores themselves. *Related areas: entire old Azeroth revisited and refurbished. In particular, around the Dwarven digs: Bael Modr, Uldum, Wetlands, Darkshore, etc. *New Neutral Capital: Grim Batol *Related opposing forces: Titan Pantheon, Chromatic Coalition (all dragonflights except Red and Black) *Related dungeon: Uldum, Heroic Maraudon, CoT - Creation of Azeroth, Un'Goro Volcano *Related playable races: no new races *Related Hero Class: Dragon Knight - mortals imbued with power of the Red Dragonflight *Related Profession: Runesmith - discovery of Titan Runes by dwarven archaeologists makes the new position possible *New allies: Dryads and Sons of Cenarion, Red Dragons (Alexstrasza and Elune believe life on Azeroth deserves preservation) World of Warcraft Darkend Dreams *Synopsis: Malfurion has finally awoke from the Emerald dream, but this is not a celebratory moment. There is a new threat to the world of Azeroth. And it starts with the death of Malfurion Stormrage. But also in the world is the rise of the city of Nazjatar and the Peaceful Pandariens are rising to the drums. *Related areas: Emerald Dream, Elemental Plane and The Great Sea. *Related opposing forces: The Nightmare Dragonflight, Naga, Drakonid and The Nightmare. *Related intelligent/playable races: Naga (Horde), Pandaren (Alliance) *Related Hero Classes: One class per race. **Dark Ranger - Forsaken **Blood Mage - Blood Elves **Shadow Hunter - Troll **Blademaster - Orc **Spirit Walker - Tauren **Archmage - Human **Demon Hunter - Night Elf **Tinker - Gnome **Beast-Master - Dwarf **Holy Aspect - Dranei. *Related Professions: Fletching and Woodchopping. *Extras: More pets. Continuous attacks on major cities. Ambush on boats. *Related dungeons: New opening into the Emerald Dream which has become the Emerald Nightmare. Level cap to 90. Emerald Nightmare is 80+. New Caverns of time dungeon dating back to when Maiev was tracking Illidan. You must help Illidan escape. World of Warcraft: The great Hunt * Related areas: Pandaria, Zandalar, Mount Hyjal. * Related opposing forces: Timbermaw furbolg (horde), Barkskin Furbolg (alliance), Naga, murlocs, other creatures * Related intelligent/playable races: Pandaren(alliance), Barkskin furbolgs (turned to horde). * Possible new hero classes: Marksman. * Related professions: Brewmaster, Woodworker. * Possible extra stuff: Praying mantis mount (Panderan), Large boar (Barkskin Furbolgs), flying dragon (mounts?), boats. World of Warcraft: The Conquered Worlds * Related areas: Argus, other zones of Draenor and other worlds conquered by the Burning Legion. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, Shadow Council and native races. * Related intelligent/playable races: Ogre or Mok'nathal (Horde); Arakkoa or Worgen (Alliance). * Possible new hero classes: Demon Hunter * Related allies: Dragonflight (except the Black) See also * Join the discussion here or here. * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade for items slated in the first WoW expansion. * Coming Soon for things that are part of Lore or have been discussed, but might be slated for a future expansion. Category:Game Terms Category:Rumors Category:Burning Crusade